


How Would You Feel

by Paintbrushyy_Ducky98



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, and them rolling around in bed together, fluffy fluff fluff, help i feel so much for this ship and wonder why I don't write more for them, kenma being a dorkable, kuorken love, kuroken fluff, kuroo being sweet, short fic, they're so in love and don't even know what to do about it, this is a really short fic though, this is just fluff, ughghhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98/pseuds/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98
Summary: Kenma and Kuro bask the light of their beating hearts and roll in the white sheets of the morning.





	How Would You Feel

Their hearts were racing, galloping in cages too small. Kuroo laughed and Kenma smiled. He doesn’t hide his smile, he doesn’t hold it back, doesn’t let it fade, but lets it grow until he has to close his eyes. He rolls onto his back, letting the sheets slide over him tugging them off of Kuroo.

“Hey, don’t hog the blankets, I’ll get cold.” Kuro tugs back but Kenma holds them steady. Then Kuro lifts to his feet and pulls the sheets and Kenma bundled within towards him. Kenma keeps laughing, his giggles bubbling and bouncing into the air.

“Come here you sassy little cat.” Kuroo pulls Kenma close, kissing his chin and falling onto him, squishing all the air out of Kenma’s lungs.   
“KURO!! UGHH.” he grunts and Kuroo’s weight sinks them both into the mattress.

Kenma wiggles in the sheets the fabric itching his skin pressed into him by Kuroo.

“Kurooo.” he sighs. Kuroo has his head pressed to Kenma’s chest breathing in his heartbeats. He’s wiggled his hand into the sheets, pressed to the small of Kenma’s back. And Kenma pulls out his hand touching Kuroo’s neck.  

“Kuro…” he lifts his head and captures Kenma, and the room is hushed, filled with whispers of their breaths as Kuro’s lips are pressed against Kenma’s and their blushes fill them with a kind of warmth that can only be felt between a touch. Kenma runs his fingers through Kuroo’s messy hair and breathes in the calm and chaos of his heart all together fading into Kuro’s kiss.

Kuro’s lips spread into a smile and Kenma feels Kuroo’s breathy laugh that brushes on his lips, and Kenma curls his toes, and his heart surrenders to his giggling, and then it’s all he can feel, that laughter, that joy in his veins, consuming him.

Kuro pulls back and hovers over Kenma, the kiss still sparking on their lips.  

“What?” Kenma asks, he feels the strength of Kuroo’s stare and squirms beneath it. Kuroo tilts his head and laughs in his breath.

“Nothing.” and he falls back down next to Kenma, crawling between the sheets, and find his warmth in Kenma’s arms.

He pecks kisses on Kenma’s forehead and speaks in a whisper as not to disturb their joyful silence. Time passes slowly in their small room, the light their only tell of the time, shining in through the skylight and window, soft light and shadows of snow that make them pull each other closer. Kenma plays with Kuroo’s hair, and Kuroo counts the beauty marks on Kenma’s legs. They kiss every so often until their laughter overtakes them again and they fall into each other’s arms, their skin closer than before. Eventually, they stop moving, all of their clothes except their underwear are on the floor and Kenma curls into Kuroo’s chest traces the veins on Kuro’s hand, and kisses the palm and the rough skin. They pull the blankets up to their chins and listen to the silence until…                

“How would you feel… if I told you I loved you?” He said it when Kenma’s eyelids were sliding closer to his cheeks when his mind felt numb and sleep was creeping up on him like a ghost.

When their bodies were naked and warm next to each other, Kuroo’s fingers grazing the small of Kenma’s back.

It takes a moment before Kenma answers, and Kuroo thinks he didn’t hear him.

“I’d feel happy and I’d tell you… I already knew that” Kuro holds his breath in surprise, Kenma’s eyes still closed, his lips pressing to his chest.

“I love you too.” He whispers it a secret too good to be true, and Kuro listens holding Kenma close his secret joy he never wants to let go. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!! Don't forget to leave kudos!!
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> My Tumblr: http://paintbrushyy.tumblr.com/


End file.
